


Five minutes to clear your mind

by Mag_Max_Kuv_Bigotes



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Español | Spanish, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffyfest, Hormones, Romantic Fluff, Secret Lovers, Studying, True Love, Useless Lesbians
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mag_Max_Kuv_Bigotes/pseuds/Mag_Max_Kuv_Bigotes
Summary: Una tarde de estudio en casa de Sayo, nadie esperaría que sucedieran cosas de adolescentes hormonados que no pueden sacar las manos unos de otros. Sólo amor bonito.
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Shirokane Rinko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Five minutes to clear your mind

**Author's Note:**

> Tenía esta corta idea que quería sacar, porque necesito más RinSayo en mi vida y no he tenido dosis en estos últimos días de historias de mis dos niñas favoritas. Así que sólo me puse a escribir cualquier cosa para ver que salia.

Los libros, los cuadernos y los lápices estaban sobre la mesa en la habitación de Sayo. Era una tarde de estudio después de la escuela, sin actividades del club o del consejo estudiantil y, además, en un día libre de la práctica de la banda. Nada fuera de lo usual en sus horarios apilados de actividades. Sin embargo a veces era necesario tomar un respiro de todo ello, últimamente más a menudo que antes. Cinco minutos de descanso de problemas de matematicas o formulas de quimica, para despejar la mente y continuar, sólo que los cinco minutos se habían hecho diez y luego quince y parecían querer continuar así.

Nadie dudaría que la siempre responsable vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil, miembro activo del comité disciplinario y la imagen viva de la disciplina y los buenos modales estuviera cumpliendo sus tareas en su habitación sin la necesidad de la supervisión de sus padres o su hermana, que justo ese día tenía una práctica programada de su propio grupo de idols, con una casa sola. No, nadie dudaría de su integridad y su sentido de la responsabilidad. 

Pero, sólo se es joven una vez y las hormonas adolescentes son algo con lo que en estas últimas semanas ha estado lidiando y perdiendo la batalla. 

La habitación siempre impecable y ordenada se ha llenado de sonidos, no de los lápices sobre la hoja, sino de besos y más besos, acompañados de pequeños suspiros y ligeras quejas que piden no parar. 

El uniforme desordenado, el listón deshecho y las manos recorriendo ciertas partes del cuerpo de la compañera de estudio es lo que se está haciendo justo ahora. 

Rinko suspira por encima de la cabellera azulada de Sayo mientras ésta recorre su cuello dejando rastros de saliva y pequeñas mordidas que arrancan sensaciones que nunca antes ha tenido y que quiere seguir experimentando.

Las manos de Sayo aprenden sobre la hermosa anatomía de su compañera mientras deambulan por los muslos suaves y lechosos de Rinko subiendo la falda tanto que realmente ha perdido la función para la que fue hecha. 

Rinko juega trazando con sus dedos las líneas de los costados y la espalda de Sayo por debajo de la blusa de su uniforme de verano y no puede evitar arañar un poco cuando Sayo muerde con más fuerza su clavícula y su silencio se rompe con un susurro de excitado.

Rinko no sabe cómo es que termino allí, debajo del cuerpo de Sayo y poco le importa siempre y cuando no se acabe en el corto plazo. Lo poco que su mente le permite recordar es que habían estado haciendo el trabajo juntas, pero la cercanía era demasiada y la tentación mucha. Sus manos se encontraron en un punto cuando Sayo le explicaba a Rinko sobre que formula usar para resolver su problema y había perdido más que la X o la Y que debía despejar para tener la solución.

El toque de sus dedos se prolongó y Rinko se había sentido valiente para mirar a Sayo a los ojos y vio como la sed se había hecho presente en los labios de la chica que trago saliva y se mordió la boca antes de proponerle un breve descanso. “Solo para aclarar la mente”, había dicho y la mente de Rinko tomó esto como una invitación y se acercó lo suficiente a Sayo para que el aliento de la respiración golpeara su rostro. Rinko abrió levemente su boca pasando la lengua por enmedio de sus labios y eso fue todo para que Sayo perdiera la compostura.

El tramo final fue eliminado y las bocas se encontraron en un beso necesitado. Tenían tanto tiempo ocupado que cuando podían dejar libre sus deseos estos se desbordaban como los ríos tras las tormentas, como estaba sucediendo precisamente en ese momento.

Sayo no podía evitarlo, si comenzaba algo, tenía que llevarlo hasta el final y si besaba a Rinko en su habitación con una casa sola, sin más preocupaciones que sólo averiguar si la pasta de dientes de Rinko era de sabor menta o eucalipto, iría hasta el final. Rinko lo sabía y no es que opusiera resistencia. A ella le gustaba esa parte de Sayo. Le encantaba verla siendo tan directa, tan contundente, tan sobre ella besandola y acariciandola.

Esta no era la primera vez, pero se sentía como si lo fuera, los momentos de intimidad eran escasos con horarios tan ocupados como los que tenían, sin contar con el hecho de que su relación no era conocida. Así que instantes como éste donde solamente estuvieran las dos a solas, se debían aprovechar al máximo. 

No es que se avergonzaran de estar juntas, pero ciertamente no querían miradas curiosas ni discursos sobre evitar preferencias o generar conflictos dentro de Roselia o el consejo estudiantil. Quizás lo dijeran en su momento, pero por ahora era su secreto y a Rinko le gustaba de esa manera. No quería ser el centro de comentarios o preguntas indiscretas.

Los quince minutos habían quedado atrás, al igual que parte de su ropa que estaba esparcida por la habitación, y los sonidos suaves y delicados se habían transformado en otros más difíciles y arriesgados. Los besos se habían vuelto más osados y profundos dejando sin aliento a ninguna de las dos y los pechos subían y bajaban con rapidez tratando de compensar la falta de aire por tanto tiempo contenido. 

Una mano de Sayo estaba perdida dentro de las profundidades de la falda de Rinko y la chica no quería dejar ir a esa mano intrusa que se movía dentro de ella. Había cerrado sus muslos alrededor de ésta y Sayo empujaba con más fuerza para poder meter y sacar sus dedos que jugaban como en una canción.

Sayo se llenaba la vista del lío de Rinko mientras la chica se aferraba a ella para evitar caer en las profundidades extremas de su cuerpo pidiendo más, exigiendo más. Se mordía el labio inferior para contener los ruidos impuros que su garganta se negaba a mantener dentro y no ayudaba que Sayo pasara la lengua por el borde de su cuello hasta la punta de su voluminoso pecho.

Rinko hubiera deseado tener el poder de detener el tiempo y el espacio y hacer que esa burbuja alrededor de ellas no se reventara jamás. Quería parar todo y sólo existir en ese instante, en ese momento y con Sayo mostrándole cuánto la necesitaba. Porque Rinko también necesitaba a Sayo, tanto como al mismo aire, tanto como la vida y tanto como su alma. 

Adoraba mirar esos ojos verdes con destellos dorados llenos de pasión y que la animaban a seguir adelante cada día. Amaba esa severa, aunque suave voz, que usaba esas palabras formales y rebuscadas para expresarle su apoyo y admiración. Deseaba tanto esas manos que no sólo la acariciaban sino que la sostenían cuando estaba temerosa y la impulsaban cuando titubeaba. Rinko adoraba, amaba y deseaba cada parte de Sayo y sabía que ésta también sentía lo mismo por ella. 

Por eso no la detenía ni le pedía que se parara. 

Por eso justo ahora se entregaba, sin obstáculos ni reparos, porque sabía que Sayo la recibiría y se entregaría de la misma manera.

Los ruidos fueron disminuyendo, los jadeos fueron cesando, la respiración fue volviendo a su normalidad y la vergüenza perdida volvió a reclamar su lugar. 

La ropa fue vestida de nuevo, el desorden fue ordenado y los lápices volvieron a rayar las hojas mientras los minutos volvieron a marchar de nuevo. 

Los sonidos de pasos se escucharon en la casa y una alegre Hina se asomó por la puerta de la habitación saludando con entusiasmo. 

“La práctica terminó temprano”, explicó entrando en la habitación de Sayo. “Quería regresar pronto para ver una película antes de cenar y quizás jugar un poco después. ¿Vas a quedarte a dormir esta noche Rinko-chan?”

El violeta y el verde dorado se encontraron y una pequeña sonrisa salió de los labios de Rinko antes de contestar. “Sí… traje un cambio de ropa.”

Hina brinco alegre y Sayo la reprendió un poco, pero su hermana no le hizo mucho caso y salió de la habitación para buscar una película para ver.

De nuevo a solas, Rinko y Sayo compartieron un beso rápido, pero no lo suficiente para librarse de la risa de Hina que había vuelto a la habitación para cerrar la puerta sin decir nada sobre lo que alcanzo a ver.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Si te ha gustado, por favor deja tu amor por el RinSayo, y si te gusta escribir, regalame una nueva historia RinSayo para que pueda leerla y disfrutarla.


End file.
